Caught in the middle
by HeartBreaker-Silver-fox
Summary: Kagomes a hunter(vampire hunter) and is on the hunt when she is attacked and hurt. Luckly she is saved by her knight in shining armour.Inuyasha. But what happens when she finds out hes the one shes been searching for her whole life? Searching just to kill
1. Moo!

**Alright im hoping to have more luck with this story then my other one. Ok well this one is about vampires and all that joyous stuff. In the beginning it starts out boring but it will get better. I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha. I wish I did though.**

* * *

Kagome walked down the rows of books. She knew the vampire was here. She had seen it run in here. Kagome walked a bit slower to make sure she looked at everything carefully.

"So do they always send you on jobs alone?"

Kagome looked around. The voice sounded like it was coming from every direction. She decided to answer it to pinpoint its exact location.

"Nah, I decided to go alone. Wimpy vampires like you don't scare me."

"Oh yeah? Then what does?"

Kagome had almost figured it out, but to make sure she needed to hear him talk one more time.

"To be honest, I don't know. The only thing I do know is vampires don't scare me . If they did why would I be in this job?"

Kagome slowly looked around. Nope he wasn't where he thought she was.

"Where are you?"

"Oh yes like I would answer that question. If I did you would come and hunt me down. Especially since I would have no where to run."

Kagomes mind clicked all at once. He has no where to run. That must mean. Kagome ran to the corner. There was nothing there. She ran to the other two. Same as before there was nothing. As she got closer to the last one she stopped. She had to prepare herself. This was the last corner which meant he would surly be there. She walked forward and to her surprise. Saw nothing.

"Where are you"!

"Getting irritated? Maybe next time you should look behind you."

Kagome felt the last words whispered in her ear. She tried to turn around but the vampires arms held her where she was. He was holding her in place.

"Next time hunter do not come alone. For next time I will have no choice but to kill you."

"You make yourself seem so strong. Yet deep down inside I can tell you are not."

"Oh and how is that?"

Kagome had been slowly moving her leg up to her hand. The vampire must have realized but not cared. In a moment she had bulled out a dagger with a cross on it and plunged it into the vampires heart.

"If you were you would not have let me do that."

The vampire howled in rage.

"You will be sorry for this hunter. That I promise you." The vampire disappeared into a pile of dust.

Kagome walked off. That was not the first time she had heard that threat. Little did she know that this time it would come true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty then! im so sore. Sorry this took so long to write but i have not been able to touch a computre in a few days. I had a dance to go to for my friends mom, a track meet to run and church to attend. Then i had to deal with some evil annoying flirty cousins of my best friend.Anyway this chapter isnt as good as i hoped it would be. If you want to completely diss me.Go ahead i promise i wont cry!Ok maybe just a little j/k! **

**Disclaimer:I dont own Inuyasha! I wish i did maybe i can get him for my birthday. Maybe!**

"Kagome! Kagome!"

Sango was dragging herself to Kagome's bedroom. It was too early. She had got a call from Kagura saying another vampire was loose. It was still dark so it was no surprise.

"Kagome! Get you lazy butt out of bed! Kagura says she needs you!"

Kagome crawled deeper into her bed. Just five more minutes mommy. "The bad little chicken is being mean."

"Kagome, that's it im calling for back up! Kea! Do me a favor and call Jaril and tell him Kagome would love to go out with him."

Kagome was out of bed and running down the hall to take a shower.

"You better hurry its not going to be dark forever!"

**Earlier **

"Your traps going to fail Hojo, don't even try it."

"Not that I don't have complete faith in you Hojo but he's right. You don't even know what this girl looks like. No one does. All we know is that she killed Naraku," said Miroku.

"I don't care. I know what she smells like so I will find her."

"By yourself? You're so stupid its not even funny," said Koga.

"Not by myself of course not. You're going to help me. All of you."

"Oh please, don't even start with your mind games. Im definitely not going to help you. I don't know about the rest of these losers."

"You just don't want any blood on your fangs."

"Yeah I guess your right; I don't need blood on my fangs. Unlike you I can control myself," said Kiar.

"I don't care anymore. Im getting sick of this bickering. Im going to go for a walk."

Hojo walked away from the ally with one thing in mind. The girl who killed Naraku was near by. He could smell her. He knew what this meant. Revenge!

Inuyasha slowly jumped from building to building. He was looking for his once a month prey. He looked down and saw something that caught his eye. A girl around his age was creeping around an ally. She had a pair of black pants on and a black tank top. She had her hair up in two pony tails one under the other. She looked like she was searching for something, but for what he could not tell.

He jumped down from the building to land a few feet behind her in the shadows. Maybe this could be his meal. She was young and that would make him much stronger. Especially from the way she smelled he could tell she was physically active. This made it even better. He was ready to attack, but his body would not move. He tried to move again but to his surprise he found no movement. Finally Inuyasha gave up and just stood there.

Well at least this way I will be able to see her face. Thought Inuyasha.

Hojo slowly walked around the corner. There in front of him was the girl that had murdered Naraku.

"How dare her return." hissed Hojo.

Kagome heard a sound and turned around. She quickly pulled out her two blades from her shoes, and stood in a defensive position.

"Oh yeah Kagome you'll be fine on your own. Its just one vampire. What could happen?" Kagome was mumbling to herself.

Sango had told Kagome that she would rather sleep than go help her best friend defeat a vampire. Kagome was not as nervous as she had been that night (first chapter) but she would have liked some company. It was her first time working alone then and now.

"You handled that just fine you will be fine now. Don't worry." Kagome was talking to herself. Her voice was suppose to sooth her but it just made her more nervous, because she could hear it breaking.

Hojo slowly crept around to where he could see her face. The only thing he saw was a mask. A mask and two beautiful cerulean eyes. His mind was wandering he need to concentrate. His dagger materialized in his hand. He wished he had a bigger weapon but the council said he needed to prove himself first.

Inuyasha watched as the girl pulled out her two blades and held one in each hand.

That must mean that she is a hunter. Inuyasha thought to himself. That would mean if I killed her I would get another card. That would mean I would be able toget afull.

Inuyasha's thoughts were cut short when he heard something moving in the shadows in front of her. He narrowed his eyes to get a better look. The figure was too far in the shadows to see its face. Inuyasha looked closer again and this time saw a small dagger. The light was shining on it so he was surprised that the hunter did not realize it.

Hojo decided right now would be the best time to come out. The sun would be rising soon and he had things he had to do. Before he walked out he put away his dagger. This girl would be his meal today, since he hadn't eaten since yesterday. He slowly walked out of the shadows and leaned on the wall.

"Yo, hunter! Looking for me?"

Kagome slowly turned around. In front of her stood a vampire. He was dressed just like a normal human. He was wearing a loose blue shirt and some loose fitting jeans.

From what I can tell he looks about a year older than me. Thought kagome. Hopefully this will be easy.

"As a matter of fact I am. Thanks for making his a lot easier."

"A lot easier for what hunter?"

Hojo was going to draw his out a little bit more. It would probably take him only 5, 10 minutes top to beat her. She looked to flimsy to do any serious damage.

"A lot easier for me to um well how I put this politely kill you." Kagome was trying to act calm but inside she was yelling her head off to forget this and run.

"So much for polite. What makes you think you have the guts to defeat me? You too afraid to even attack me right now. I can smell it. I can smell all of your fear. All of it." Hojo was just about ready. First he would tackle her; hopefully she would hit her head hard enough to knock her out. Then he would suck her blood and leave her for her hunter friends to find.

Inuyasha was getting sick and tired of having to stand there. Hojo was about to eat his meal, and he couldn't do anything about it. Yet that wasn't the only reason he was getting sick. He had this empty feeling in the bottom of his chest. Like he was missing something. Inuyasha looked at the hunter and Hojo. He was getting closer and looked like he was about to pounce. Inuyasha tried to move but his body wouldn't let him still.

"Why do you do this for a living hunter? Do you find happiness in killing others?"

'No I don't." Kagome whispered half to herself half to Hojo. Kagome had never really wanted to be a hunter but she had no choice. She couldn't let down her family.

'Oh I get it your doing it for your family. Let me guess your mom and dad are sick and your brothers about to die? No that's not it. You don't see my race as humans so you think its fine to kill us hunter. Am I right?"

"No!" Kagome was getting irritated. Who did this guy think he was? He knew nothing about her life. Nothing that she had to go through. She had finally become a hunter because of her family .Yes that much he was right. Yet she had other reasons of being a hunter. Things happened to her family that she wanted revenge for. Things that had happened to her. Horrible things.

"If you knew what I had to go through I don't think you would make so many accusations."

"Maybe, maybe not. Oh well to change the subject may I know the name of my prey?"

"Oh I feel so special im someone's prey. I will only tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Fine fine I will tell you. I am Hojo of the Asigawa clan."

The idiot! What was he thinking, giving away his clan name? Even though this girl seemed nice (...) she would definitely use that against him. Inuyasha was ready to move but still could not.

"Kagome! Stop stalling! Kagura says she wants that vampire now or she's going to fire your butt!"

A girl about a year younger than Kagome jumped of a fire escape stairway. She also had a mask on her face.

"She said you probably couldn't handle this so I should come and help you. To be honest you look like you have it under control. So I'll stall for you. Call me on your Comunakay (ku-mu-ni-kay) when you're done."

"Thanks Keanna I owe you one."

"By the way did you really want me to call him this morning? Ayame heard what Sango said and got so mad. It was funny, your lucky you left. She threw a major tantrum."

"Ok sorry to break up the happy moment but I have a hunter to suck dry". Hojo was standing there with a look of complete shock. This girl had just appeared in front of him and acted like he wasn't there. That was soemthing he did not take easily.

"Oops my bad. Ok well I will see you later." Keanna jumped up and caught onto a pole and jumped onto the stairs and climbed up. Before she was out of sight she yelled, "I love the mask".

Kagome laughed and smiled. Now she knew she would be able to do this. She pulled out her comunakay really quick to see his level of fighting skills. The com rated him as very good. She put it away. Right as she did she was tackled. Hojo had one leg on each side of her and grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

"Hmm don't tell me that was it. I thought you would at least be a tiny challenge."

Kagome slowly brought her knee up and hit him right in between his legs. He recoiled quickly.

"Well I guess you thought right", said Kagome. She got up and did a quick back flip to put some space between them. After her back flip she kneeled down and pulled her blades from her shoes again. (She put them away when keanna got there)

Inuyasha was staring at Kagome. He could see only her eyes and that was all he needed to see. In her eyes he saw so many emotions, most of which were not good. Betrayal was the one he could detect the most. For some reason Inuyasha felt like he could relate to this girl. He didn't know why.

Hojo got up and materialized his dagger and lunged. Kagome quickly ducked and kicked at his legs. He moved back as quickly as he had attacked. Kagome did a cartwheel and landed on her feet in front of Hojo. She had barley missed cutting herself with her blades when she came up. Hojo grabbed her wrists and threw her back. She hit her head on a wall, but still got up. Hojo moved quickly so that he was in front of Kagome now. He put his dagger away and moved back a bit.

"Waltz of the daggers!" Hojo yelled.

Kagome put up her blades in front of her face and her heart. Everywhere else she could feel herself being stabbed. Hojo smiled to himself and turned ready to walk away. He knew that would probably kill her.

"Nice trick now its mine turn,"said Kagome.Hojo turned around. Kagome was panting she had lost a lot of blood from the various stab wounds but she was still going. "Don't tell meyou thought I would give up that easy. Im just barley getting started."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with pity in his eyes. This poor human girl was going to die he could tell. His body suddenly lurked forward and dropped him on the ground.

OOOWWW! What the h (non cussing Mormon)!

Don't think like that! Have you not realized how strong she is to keep going? A little voice in Inuyasha's head said. You must not think like that, Inuyasha if she dies then there goes the card. You cannot let Hojo kill her; you have to be the one to kill her. You have to save her.

"He's Fire!" Flames shot up around Kagome and Hojo. Slowly they were closing in. Hojo tried to jump out but hit his head on a barrier. Kagome was getting weak. She had lost too much blood.

"So you are not just a hunter. You're a miko too aren't you?"

Kagome nodded.Someone with such knowledge to know she was a miko should be a friend not a enemy.Her face took on a saddened expression. "Im sorry but I have to kill you."

Hojo nodded. I understand that now. I still hate you for killing Naraku, but you had to do it.

Kagome flinched at the word hate. Her fire barrier went down. She was really a very nice person but around vampires and werewolves she acted completely different. Around her friends she was the same old Kagome.

"I hope you know though Kagome I will not let you kill me that easily. Who knows maybe I will even defeat you."

Kagome grinned. "Is that a challenge?"

"A challenge straight from my heart," said Hojo.

Kagome blushed. Was he flirting with her?

Inuyasha growled. For some reason he felt possessive of Kagome.

Hojo took Kagome's moment of thinking as an opportunity. He attacked and hit Kagome in both shoulders. More blood poured out of her wounds. She felt her body finally ready to give way.

Before she passed out Hojo heard her whisper a small compliment. "You're a pretty good fighter." Kagome fell to the floor, her mask falling to the floor.

Inuyasha found this as the perfect opportunity to butt in. He knew Hojo was going to drink her blood, or whatever was left of it anyway. He ran at a super fast speed and stood in between Hojo and Kagome.

Hojo slowly took a step back." Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. You were about to eat my meal."

"Your meal? I defeated her."

"So what I found her first. But since you want her so badly why don't you defeat me next? Then you won't have any problems."

Hojo started walking backwards." Never mind you can have her for now, but I will be back for her. You know the laws since I defeated her you cant drink her blood, until you defeat her. By then I will take her back. Oh by the way when she wakes up tell her she wasa ok fighterbutshes lacking in defense."

"OO getting a crush Hojo?"

"Not a chance." Hojo disappeared into the shadows.

Inuyasha bent down to pick up Kagome. Her clothes were soaked in blood. For some reason though Inuyasha could not find any seriousinjuries. The only ones he found were in her shoulders. Inuyasha looked at Kagomes face. She was beautiful,and yet deadly.

Well since i dont know where you live i guess your going home with me. Hopefully you dont have anyone that will come look for you. i need to keep you for at least a week so you can get better. Then i will get my card.

**Ha! Yes i finished another chapter! Ok well got any questions review or email me! Bye!(p.s im looking for someone to check my grammar. im a grammar freak and all but i dont catch my mistakes. Ok thank you!)**


	3. HA!

**Others**

Kagura swiftly turned around.

You what? How could you leave Kagome there all by her self? What were you thinking?

I was thinking that im getting sick and tired of you yelling at me. Kagome needs her own time to destroy a vampire. Death cannot be rushed unless you want it to be.

Oh you sound so grown up Kea. Yet growing up wont save your job or your life. Those vampires won't have a second thought about killing Kagome.

I know Kagura, but I wasn't going to butt into her fight when she has been working with a partner her whole life. Even I don't need a parent. So why does Kagome? What is it that you are hiding from me? Im sick of being left in the dark.

Kagura was silent. Was it time that Kea knew Kagome's secret? Kagura nodded to herself. Fine if you must know.

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

How dare you! Kagome smacked Inuyasha right in the face.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand as she was walking away and spun her around.

I wouldn't hit so hard if I were you hunter. His face was right in Kagomes. If he moved forward a bit he would have been kissing her. You never know who may like it.

Inuyasha slowly walked away. Kagome was speechless. What was it with guys and flirting with her theses days?


	4. Where am i? Or Secret what secret?

**I LIVE! Ok well heres next chappie.ARIA PLEASE READ BOTTOM!**

**Disclainer: i do own Inuyasha! j/k. I dont own Inuyasha, but hey a girl can wish cant she.**

* * *

Kagura swiftly turned around. 

"You what? How could you leave Kagome there all by her self? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that im getting sick and tired of you yelling at me. Kagome needs her own time to destroy a vampire. Death cannot be rushed unless you want it to be."

"Oh you sound so grown up Kea. Yet growing up wont save your job or your life. Those vampires won't have a second thought about killing Kagome."

"I know Kagura, but I wasn't going to butt into her fight when she has been working with a partner her whole life. This was her second time by herself. All the others she has had a partner.

"Even I don't need a partner. So why does Kagome? What is it that you are hiding from me? Im sick of being left in the dark."

Kagura was silent. Was it time that Kea knew Kagome's secret? Kagura nodded to herself.

"Fine if you must know."

**

* * *

**

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She felt like she had been sleeping for hours. She wiped the sleep away from her eyes. She lifted her self up from her pillow and tried to put her feet over the edge. All she felt was more bed. Kagome opened her all the way and looked around. This wasn't her room.

The room was big and well decorated. The wall was a dark blue color with silver specks on it. It curtains were the same blue color and had dragon designs etched on them..

Kagome continued scanning the room with her eyes for a few more minutes. Kagome suddenly stopped something had caught her attention. A balcony. Kagome crawled her way to the edge of the bed. Now that she realized it the bed wasn't that big. It looked like it could fit 3 people and that was all. She slowly stepped onto the floor. Kagome watched as her silk pajamas slid down her legs to rest at her feet.

"Wait, silk pajamas? I thought i was wearing my black outfit." Kagome shook her head. She must have been imaging things. "Ok maybe im just dreaming im imagining all this. Maybe if I pinch myself i will wake up.

Kagome pinched herself softly. She opened her eyes and saw the same thing.

Maybe I didn't pinch myself hard enough.

Kagome pinched herself hard this time and opened her eyes and saw the same thing again.

"AAAAHHHH, im not dreaming. Ok if im not dreaming in my room then where am I?"

Kagome ran to the balcony and looked over the edge. The scenery was beautiful. She guessed she was in a mansion from how high up she was. It was surrounded with forest all around it. A little way off she could see a waterfall. She looked down to see a small garden maze. In the middle was a fountain and benches to sit on. It looked ordinary but Kagome could feel something special coming from the fountain area.

"Having fun?"

Kagome turned around. The boy looked a little older than she did. He had long silver hair that matched his eyes perfectly. A dark gold. On top of his head were cute dog ears.Kagome resisted the urge to run up to him and rub his ears. He was dressed in ordinary clothes.

"Here." Inuyasha handed Kagome back her clothes. "They were soaked in blood so we washed them. Sorry if you don't like the Pj's. It's the only thing Miroku and Kiar had on hand."

A thought suddenly popped into Kagome's mind and she turned beet red. "Uumm i was wondering...um who put... um these..Pjs on me." Kagome was now messing with a strand of her hair.

Inuyasha turned a slight shade of pink and laughed. "That was Miss Kaede. Don't worry im not that much of a perve."

Kagome let out a huge sigh. "That's a relief."

"Im sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Inuyasha. In case you are wondering you are in The Estacion de Misticos Mansion (Season of mysticals)."

Kagome gasped in astonishment. She had heard about this mansion many times before. Her grandfather had always told her legend about the vampires that lived here. The house was passed down each generation, but the only way the vampire could get the house was if they were the strongest of the generation.

Which must mean that he is a vampire? No which must mean that he is the strongest vampire. Kagome slightly twitched. So im in the house of the strongest vampire and im still alive? I wonder why? Maybe he can sense my secret?

"You look a lot better. It seems that all of your wounds have healed up."

Dam(ha used other word for bad word.Im good!)! Im going to have to find a new way to keep her here. Without her being wounded she is going to want to leave. NO! Then my card is going to escape my grasp.

"Yes. Thank you very much for helping me." Wait why the heck are we being so nice to each other? He knows im a vampire hunter and he's a vampire so what's up?

"Um I don't mean to be rude but may I ask you something?"

"If you want."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I know you know that I am a vampire hunter. So why are you so nice?"

Inuyasha had to think about his reply for a few minutes. What was he suppose to tell her that he just wanted her there so he could kill her and get a card?

"What are you expecting me to be a complete jerk? I don't honestly mind this nice ness act is getting on my nerves."

"Act? So what do you believe you have to act nice to me so I won't kill you?"

"Oo such harsh words for a girl stuck in MY house."

"Oh stuck, well believe me I can fix that."

Kagome moved away from Inuyasha and stopped at the door.

"I only have one thing to say."

"Oh yeah and what is that wench?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

Inuyasha pointed to the door to his left. "Right there."

Kagome walked into the bathroom and changed. Her clothes felt warm and comfy against her skin. She could tell they had been washed by the smell of detergent. Kagome walked out of the bathroom holding her head high.

"Oh look now she's trying to act important."

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha.

"How dare you!"

Kagome smacked Inuyasha right in the face.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand as she was walking away and spun her around.

"I wouldn't hit so hard if I were you hunter." His face was right in Kagome's. If he moved forward a bit he would have been kissing her." You never know who may like it."

Inuyasha slowly walked away. Kagome was speechless. What was it with guys and flirting with her theses days?

**

* * *

**

**Kea and Kagura**

"What do you mean? How could she be? Wouldn't you have detected it?"

"I did! That's why I couldn't let her stay with them. Her instincts would have taken over her and there would have gone Kagome."

"So Kagura that's why she has had a partner?"

"No Kea she just had a partner to make sure she wouldn't bite the chicken. DUH!"

Kea sat down in the chair next to her.

"Why wouldn't she tell me though Kagura? Im like a little sister to her."

"Yes but little sisters don't always keep there mouths shut now do they?"

"Im only a year younger. Why would I tell? Who would I tell?"

"I don't know, but you cant tell anyone now."

"Not even the other girls."

"Just the other girls, they are the only ones because they have worked with her.Alright now that we are done with this conversation I want you to go get the girls."

"Why?"

"What do you think why? Im sending you all to go find Kagome!"

**

* * *

**

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

"Look im sorry. I didn't mean to slap you its just, you went from angel to complete jerk."

Kagome was following Inuyasha. They were outside of the mansion and heading towards the garden maze.

"Yeah well that's just how I am. Anyway to answer your earlier question your only here because of Miss Kaede, a jerk like me wouldn't have made or wanted you to come."(he's lying!)

"I don't even think that a jerk like you would have wanted me to come. You probably would have known that you couldn't spend a whole month with someone like me around."

"Wanna bet?" Inuyasha turned around to face Kagome.

"Yeah!"

"Fine then. The bet is I can put up with you for one whole month. If I win you have to battle me. If you win"-

"If I win you have to be my slave for one whole month."

"DEAL!"

* * *

**So happy my bday is this month. Ok well sorry about leaving you hanging with Kagomes secret but you can probably guess what it is. If not youll have to wait to find out. Well i wont be able to post for a while i have tons of projects and reports due. Sorry, but if i can i will.**

**SPECIAL THANKS: Thank you Aria for always reviewing my chapters and reading them.It feels awesome knowing someone likes my story. Ok well to show you how thankful i am im letting you decide what this next chapter should be about. Its all your choice. Just review and tell me. Ok well thanks.**

**Alright well i will see you all next time!**


	5. Whats your name again?

**Oh my gosh! Im so sorry! Im writing this today and I will post it today. I didn't have time on Monday I had a project to finish and I had to prepare for track. Well now that our track meet is over I can get back to writing or typing (your pick). Ok well hopefully you will like this next chappie. Im just making it up as I go. Ok well bye! **

**HB-Silver-fox**

**p.s my places out of I think 21 girls in each race**

**4 by 1 1st place**

**100 dash2nd place**

**200 dash3rd place**

**Disclaimer: Much to my dismay I did not get Inuyasha for my birthday so I don't own Inuyasha.**

**"**How? When? Why didn't she tell us?"

"Honestly Sango if you were her would you have told us. When we first met her she wouldn't even look at us. When she did she had fear in her eyes. Not because of what we might do but what she might do to us."

"I know but could she have told us later?" asked Rin.

"Maybe she didn't want us to hate her for it." explained Kea.

"Yeah I guess your right. So what are we going to go do now?" asked Ayame.

"You're all going to go back up to your room and get changed.

"Why?"

"What do you think; you're going to go get Kagome."

"So what shall I do?"

Kagome was walking down the hall thinking. Her mind had been extremely clear since she had come here. She had not even thought about the problems she left behind. Or the ones she thought she did.

"Well I warn you not to go down to the main hall."

Kagome turned around. A boy around her age was standing in front of her. He had brown hair tied back into a pony tail. He was dressed in normal average every day clothes, but his aura told differently.

"Why not?" asked Kagome pulling out her blades behind her back.

"You'll have no use for those. Inuyasha and Kiar are going at it again."

"Going at it?"

"Yeah they are fighting. They say they have to keep in shape."

"Oh. Could I watch?" asked Kagome.

"Why you may get hurt. I don't think Inuyasha would be happy about that."

"How do you know Inuyasha?"

"Oh we go way back I was friends with him before he- well you know before he changed."

"Oh how did you find out?"

"He told me, in a funny kind of way."

"How so?"

Kagome and Miroku sat for a 2 hours talking about Inuyasha. If Kagome hadn't known any better she would have thought he was actually a nice guy at heart. Maybe he was she just had caught his bad side.

"Im sorry, I shouldn't have asked all these questions."

"Oh it's alright I had nothing better to do."

"Well it was nice meeting you…."

"Miroku."

"Miroku, but now I have to go walk. My legs are all cramped up."

"If you want you can walk in the garden. It's out that door and to the back."

"Oh thank you. I think I will."

Kagome bowed and walked away. A nice stroll in the garden would definitely be nice. She carefully opened the door and stepped outside. A cool breeze hit her full on. She turned and walked to the garden. She carefully walked through the wall of flowers. She felt so at home that it scared her. She had never been here before but something else told her she had.

"You know wandering around with that mindless look is pretty stupid."

Kagome looked up. Standing on the wall was Inuyasha. In the breeze his hair blew.Kagome had to laugh he might have been mistaken for a girl had she not know him.

"What is there to laugh about whench?"

"Nothing yo"- Kagome realized what he was calling her. Her face darkened and she glared. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Inuyasha took a step back. The look on her face had changed so suddenly it was scary.

"I was just"-

"Inuyasha stop pestering her!"

Inuyasha and Kagome both looked. Kouga and Hojo were standing underneath a big lilac. (Flowers are big over there the size of trees!) Hojo took a step forward.

"Im sorry for his rudeness and the way I behaved in the alley that day. I wasn't myself." There was a unmistakable blush spreading on his cheek.

"Yes and im sorry we never met before this," said Kouga taking her hand in his.

Inuyasha growled and gave a death glare. Kouga sent it right back and smiled.

"What mutt? She's not yours. You haven't claimed her."

"That's because its her decision who she is claimed by. Not mine. She may be **MY** guest in this house but I do not make her decisions."

Kagome smiled and pulled her hand out of Kouga's. He reached for her hand again but felt something in it. He looked down and to his shock saw she had drawn her daggers.

"Well then we wont decide. The fates will. Lets have a battle Inuyasha. The winner will get Kagome. But the winner has to stay away from my woman."

Kagome glared. If looks could kill Kouga would been shot, dead, and buried.

Inuyasha saw this look and smiled. He couldn't resist a challenge no matter how dumb.

"Don't even think about it." A hooded figure marched up to the little group. "I will allow no fighting when im a round."

"Oh yeah liar. Your always the first one to start a fight."

The hooded figure quickly took of his cape. "Well I guess your right. I do always start the fight."

Of course you do-

**HA im leaving you hanging. You all wonder who it is and how Miroku got told by inuyasha he was a vampire.Ok well maybe you don't wonder but either way tune in next time.**

**Ok sorry ive always wanted to say that. It sounds dumb but oh well. Well I wrote this chap for Miss Krux and Aria. Thanks guys for always reading and reviewing. You're the best! By the way we got first in our track meet and sorry this chappie is short. Write a longer one tomorrow. Ok well review soon all. Ok thanx love ya all.**

**HB-Silver-Fox**


	6. i have lost my mind to FB!

**Alright well since it is a Saturday and luckily I finished my report early and my sister isn't hogging the computer I can write.YAY! Well I hope that you all are enjoying my story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Well this next chapter formed in my mind last night. So I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Of course you do Kiar."

Kagome stared at him. He looked, as did all the rest about the same age as her maybe a little older. His hair was brown and his eyes were a deep blue. A little darker than Kagome's color. (Ha in my world "Silver world" everyone has blue or green eyes. Or both! j/k) He was wearing baggy blue pants and a long shirt. Had it not been for that look in his eyes Kagome might have thought he would be a slayer. He had the exact look and standing stance to be a slayer.

"So what's this about fighting? I didn't hear the reason why."

"The reason", said Hojo taking him by the shoulder and turning him to face Kagome "is right there in front of your face."

Kagome smiled and waved. Kiar looked at her.

"She's the one you brought back Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"Oh man I didn't think she would be this pretty. Covered in all that blood earlier I couldn't really tell."

Kagome blushed.

**BEEP!**

She looked down at her shoes. She bent down and reached in her shoe for her communicator. Kagome pulled it out and looked at it. On the front she could see little dots going in the direction she was at. There were 4 dots. Each a different color representing something different for the person it represented. Kagome looked up from the communicator to see everyone staring at her.

"Well what is it," asked Inuyasha.

"Umm it's my phone. I forgot to turn it off." ----------- (cough lying cough man I have to get over this cold)

"Oh well then forget that, Inuyasha back to our fight. Or are you to chicken to fight now," asked Kouga.

"You wish I was so then you wouldn't be embarrassed when I kick your butt."

Both took their fighting stances waiting for the other to make the first move.Kagome looked away starting to walk away. She looked down at her com again and realized what this meant. The girls were coming to find her.

"Oh shiznit! How do I stop them? If they come here they are going to get killed, and im going to have to tell them that they came here for no reason. Since I can't leave. That bet is still going, and if I leave that means I have to battle him. Oh great. What am I going to do? I wish I could just get them over here and talk to them!"

Kagome looked around. She had walked a good distance from the fight but she could still hear the yelling and screaming of insults. She looked at her phone again and to her shock and amazement the dots had just arrived where she was. She looked up and around and saw nothing.

"Hello?"

Kagome turned again and still saw no one. Maybe its just malfunctioning. I did leave out in the sun to long a few days ago. Maybe its taking effect now. Kagome could hear herself talking.(shes talking to herself out loud) She listened closely and could hear nothing. Nothing? He mind suddenly clicked. Oh no something must have happened. She quickly ran back to where the fight was suppose to be.

"Who the h e double hockey sticks are you?"

Kagome ran forward. The boys were all crowded around something on the floor. Kagome pushed between Kiar and Kouga to see what it was.

"I should have know," sighed Kagome.

**

* * *

**

**Again its short im sorry but I have to go talk to my troubled little cousin. For being in elementary she sure has a lot of problems. More than me. Oh well I hope you like it and review soon please!**


	7. Too much yelling

"I should have known", said Kagome.

"Hey it's not our fault."

'Yeah, we didn't ask to be dropped into the middle of nowhere. Not saying that this place isn't gorgeous."

"Stop moving around Sango. Having 115 pounds on me and moving could kill," exclaimed Kea.

"I do not weigh 115, I only weigh 110"," said Sango.

"Oh please big difference."

"Oh be quiet Kea your not the one who's under all you fat people," said Rin.

**WERE NOT FAT!**

"Guys,"said Kagome.

"Umm Kagome who are these people," asked Kouga.

They are my…. Umm.

If I say they are slayers what's going to happen? Will Inuyasha and everyone try to kill them? Oh I couldn't live with myself if they did. But hwat if they stay and find out my secret? Will they still talk to me?

"Umm…. They are my cousins. They must have gotten worried when I didn't come home."

"Kagome what are you-

"Oh Kea I missed you so much," said Kagome as she tackled her.

Her hand in the process went over her mouth. Kagome turned and looked at the other girls. She pointed to her teeth then her neck then at the boys and they got the picture. Kea still on the other hand was mumbling insults into Kagome's hands.

"I see the resemblance," said Kiar , "especially the one you tackled. She's cute just like you."(They look nothing a like he just wanted to say she was cute)

Kea shut up automatically and blushed. Kagome laughed.

"Yeah I guess you could say we look a like," said Kagome. She took her hand away from Kea's mouth. She wouldn't be saying anything after that.

"So what have you been doing here Kagome? We missed you at home," said Sango.

"Yeah Gomeka Kagura thought you were going to get hurt or hurt something," said Ayame.

"Ok sorry to break up the happy reunion but your all not suppose to be here."

"Oh Inuyasha let them stay. You can't keep Kagome here by herself and expect her to be happy," said Hojo.

"Oh yes I can and I will. Now go," shooed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha please? I don't want to be here alone with a house full of guys. Not saying that you all don't seem like gentlemen."

Inuyasha thought about it. I can't let them stay. They ruin everything._ Maybe not. Maybe they will make her want to leave so she will have to fight you._ Fine as long as she's happy. Wait why the hel did I just say that.

"Fine they can stay, but if you screw up in any way you are out."

"**Yes!"**

Inuyasha quickly covered his ears. All that screaming was killing his hearing. Kagome gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you Inuyasha, thank you so much."

His cheeks turned 20 shades darker. "Feh, whatever."

"I have one question," said Rin.

"Yes?"

"If were staying here don't we need clothes to change into?"

"Well yes but now that you're here you can't leave to go get some."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah um the security system wont let you leave," explained Miroku

"So how come you can leave," asked Kea.

"Well you see it's programmed to where we can leave and Kagome too. Just we cant program it for you."

"Why not?"

"You sure do a lot of shouting now don't you brat," asked Inuyasha." We don't know how to program it. Only Sesshomaru can and he isn't coming home for 3 days."

"You'd think that out of all you at least one of you would know how to program it,"said Ayame.

"Whatever tell Kagome what you want and she will go get it."

By the time they were done Kagome knew she couldn't go by herself and bring it all back. In the middle of them telling her what they wanted Inuyasha had told her this was the only time she could leave.

"Will one of you come with me," asked Kagome.

"I'll come with you Kagome."

"Thanks-"

**So who's going with Kagome?Why is he going with her? What does he want to find out? HINT!Will the guys find out that the girls are not really her cousins but slayers?And what's Kagome's secret? Sorry its not that long but im kind of having writers block.**


	8. So your ? the best ? in the?

**Im very sorry for not updating earlier. I was at girls' camp for 3 WHOLE DAYS!I know I know it doesn't seem that bad, but when there are 85 girls who are stuck up it gets bad. Well anyway my writers block is officially gone! I know what to write and when to write it. Well hope you enjoy this chappie.**

"Thanks Kiar."

Kagome just couldn't shake the feeling that Kiar should have been a hunter. His whole appeal reminded her of someone she had seen before. A hunter.

"No problem Kagome." The way she looked at him made him think she knew. Yet no one could know his secret. Since the only ones he had told were Inuyasha, Miroku, Hojo, and Sesshomaru. He hadn't told Kouga since he didn't trust him that much. He hadn't told Kagome either but it seemed like she was figuring it out.

"Well you better get going. We all have to leave at dark for a while so you must come back quickly," said Hojo.

"We'll be back before you can say 'Man Kiar is fine'," said Kiar as he smiled.

They quickly walked out the front gate. Outside was a world that Kagome had dreamed she would never see again. The same place where her other life had completely disappeared. Or well most of it had, not the part that was permanent in her. Thanks to the man who would not listen to one word "no".

Inuyasha stared from out of his window. He was alone and thinking (a shock huh?) about things.

Why did I think that? How could I have thought that? This girl is so confusing. She makes me feel like im big and bad when I call people names, but when I call her names I feel like a bad person. I feel like she understands me. In some way she is just like me. But that's not true. She hasn't had to suffer the things I have. The things in my past that I have done.

FLASHBACK--------------------

Inuyasha couldn't stop himself. It was like he wasn't controlling himself someone else was. He realized that he wasn't in control his demon side was. It was the middle of June. It was warm outside but still cold. The sky looked red; like blood was painted on it.Inuyasha sniffed the air. There was a delicate sent heading his way. It smelled so innocent and unfazed. The perfect meal. He jumped off the roof and into the alley way she would soon pass.

She walked quickly and quietly. Had Inuyasha not had super hearing he would not have heard her. She had long hair, the color he could not determine, but her eyes he could see clearly. A blue color, sort of light but still dark. He walked out of the alley and followed her. Her scent and beauty were so enticing. If he wasn't so hungry he surly would have marked her. For a few moments longer he watched her, and then he grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

The fear in her eyes he would never forget. His normal side was telling him to stop and find food else where, but his demon side wanted to see if her blood tasted as sweet as she looked. She started struggling and he sunk his teeth into her neck. As he had suspected her blood was sweet. His nose suddenly smelt something. It smelt like salt. He pulled away and looked at her. She looked asleep but he could see she was just closing her eyes. He looked and saw tears sliding down her face. He backed away and dropped her. He ran far away from her.

In the morning Inuyasha felt like ne-ne (look at my profile for meaning of ne-ne).He could still smell her tears and see the fear in her eyes.

END FLASHBACK-----------------

For the next month I wasn't the same. I couldn't look at myself in the mirror without seeing a pain causer. I know I hurt that girl. Not for just biting her but for how it turned out. Thought Inuyasha.

He had not finished so he was positive that she would turn into a vampire too. Except it would not be so obvious to tell she was a vampire. So he would never meet her again. But fate has a different way of playing.

"So Kiar why did you come with me? For sure I thought you would be back there drooling over my cousin," said Kagome.

"I wanted to ask you something's. Like first off how long have you been a hunter? Do you ever get tired of it? How old are you? Do you like Inuyasha? Can you tell my secret? Do you think Kea would ever like me?" He mumbled the last part.

Kagome laughed. "Well I only caught a few of your questions. I have been a hunter since I was 16. Im 19 at he moment and no I don't like that pig headed jerk. If you talked to Kea im sure she would. But how old are you?

" You didn't answer one of my questions. Oh im 18."

"Sorry Kiar I didn't hear them all. What was your question?" Kagome was bouncing on her feet now that they were away from that place.

Can you tell my secret? About my past?

Kagome stopped. "What do you mean about your past", she asked kindly.

"Oh so you don't know what I use to do then. You can't tell, sorry I was wrong."

His first words stuck in Kagome's mind as they kept walking. What I use to do? Her mind clicked. Use to do, his secret. How could she be so dumb? He was talking to her about it so it must have meant that it had something to do with her.It dawned on Kagome as they neared Sango's house.

Kiar when you were younger what did you use to do? Did it involve anything to do with ? (Cant tell you! SORRY!)

He sighed. So she did know. "Yes."

Then that must mean your the best in the .

**Ha so many blanks so little time. Should I update on Tuesday. Or wait till 2 weeks go by. I don't know it's up to you. Review! OH ne-ne I have to go to a social. Well I love you all and bye bye!**


	9. Secrets revealed,well not all of them

**I am back and all those yucky blanks will soon be filled in. Or will they? Just kidding. Well anyway I just heard on the radio that Michael Jackson is innocent on all charges. Interesting. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

His first words stuck in Kagome's mind as they kept walking. What I use to do? Her mind clicked. Use to do, his secret. How could she be so dumb? He was talking to her about it so it must have meant that it had something to do with her. It dawned on Kagome as they neared Sango's house. 

"Kiar when you were younger what did you use to do? Did it involve anything to do with what I do?"

He sighed. So she did know. "Yes."

* * *

Kea got up from her bed and moved to the window. Hojo had led her to the room she would be staying in. It was right by Kagome's room, whose room looked exactly like Kea's. Except hers was colored differently. 

**KNOCK!KNOCK!**

"Who is it?"

"It's me , Ayame," said Ayame.

"Oh come in."

Ayame came in and quickly hopped onto the bed. Kea looked at her and laughed. She had landed right in the middle with all the pillows caught around her.

"You know that look so works for you," said Kea.

"Ha ha very funny Kea. I don't know I was thinking it would look better on you."

Ayame started throwing the pillows at Kea. Kea easily dodged the first ones but the second one she wasn't so lucky.

"Oh I think we found the next super pillow model. That look is so you Kea," said Ayame.

"How about we share it," said Kea as lunged at Ayame with a pillow.

Both girls laughed and started hitting each other with pillows. They of course were to caught up in the fight to notice Hojo standing at the door way. He just stood there watching and smiling. He wished him and his house mates could be like that. He snapped back to reality rembering his mission.

"Umm excuse me?"

Kea and Ayame both looked up.

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Um Kouga wants you both to go outside. He said he would like to see your fighting skills."

"Why," asked Ayame bluntly.

"Well do you want to know the truth," said Hojo. He was becoming more comfortable around them.

"Yeah," said Kea. She hopped off the bed and to the floor. She landed on her feet then sat down.

Hojo smiled more. This girl, Kea was just like a little girl but she was still mature. In a way she was kind of adorable. "He wants to see how strong you are. He says if you fight him he won't beat you up that bad."

Kea and Ayame laughed. They both stood up. Ayame got off the bad and hopped to the floor.

"Come on Kea. Let's go show this guy what were made of," said Ayame.

"Are you sure you ladies want to do this. Kouga is really strong and I don't know if I can stop him if he hurts you ny accident. He may seriouslyinjure you."

Kea walked up to Hojo and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.( no she doesn't like him she is just showing her gratitude)"Thanks for caring but we will be fine. We're not called hu- Kagome cousins for nothing."

Kea quickly walked out the door followed closely by Ayame. She saw Hojo's dazed face.Ayame stopped by Hojo and whispered something in his ear.

"Don't fall for her. She'll break your heart. She has no choice."

Ayame walked out the door and followed Kea. Hojo stood there motionless. Why would I fall for a girl like that? He touched his cheek. Maybe because she is exactly what you should be falling for. Hojo shrugged his shoulders and walked through the door.

* * *

"Then that must mean your McKay the best hunter in the Slayers Corporation." 

"Yeah," he said half whispering.

"What happened? Why did you leave," asked Kagome, you were the best hunter on our team and my best friend. The girls and I were so looking forward to seeing you again. We remembered you. How when we were little we use to play together.

"You mean the girls back at the house are all the hunters I use to play with?" asked Kiar.

Yeah all but Kea and Ayame. They are new. Kagome decided to change the subject. You were so good why did you leave McKay? (We call him McKay now) We all really missed you. You look so different too.

Kagome nobody ever told you what happened did they?

Kagome looked at him again. This time with a different look in her eyes recognition. She blinked a memory flashed in her mind. "They did, I remember them saying something about your mission." The memory would not complete itself.

Yes, I was only 13 when it happened. I was on my first mission away from home. They had said I was the best hunter so I could handle it.

**FLASHBACK**

A 13 year old McKay stood in a dark park. (Ha that rhymes) The sky was a deep black. There was no moon. He was looking for the vampire they called Inuyasha. The further he looked the harder it was getting to find him.

A golden stare followed McKay as he walked through the park.

"Maybe he just wasnt hungry tonight. Maybe he is still at his house eating normal food like normal people normally do. Yeah that's it," said McKay.

A figure quickly walked behind McKay and followed him. He would not be able to notice him since he was talking to himself.

McKay stopped talking and looked around. For some reason he did not feel safe. His gut feeling was telling him to get out of the park and just go home. Yet another feeling was telling him that if he did not stay he would be leveled down.

**POINT OF VIEW CHANGING**

Kagome looked at McKay in his memory. He had not noticed the figure behind him. She had figured out why. The 15th rule in the book is: **Do not talk to yourself out loud on a mission. If you do your senses will be blocked and stopped**.

Kagome looked again at McKay and noticed he had stopped talking to himself that was good. Now all he had to do was realize something was behind him. Kagome looked close at the figure. She could make out one detail. He had silver hair. Like Inuyasha's. Maybe it was Inuyasha behind him. The aura she felt though was not mildly comforting like Inuyasha's it was deathly cold. Kagome looked again just in time to see McKay materialize his 2 swords. (He gets 2 because he is experienced and it was his choice of a weapon)He quickly turned around and lunged. The figure quickly dodged and jumped back. McKay lunged again and hit the figures shoulders.

Sesshomaru did not show pain when he was stabbed. Instead he smiled and changed form. Seeing his own blood had sent him into a crazy stage. (You can't tell though) No one had ever hit him. He attacked again and again and every time missed. Finally he hit.

McKay was so tired. He had never fought someone this strong. He was weakening and as so his swords were too. One had completely disappeared from his hand and the other was barely maintaining a form.

Sesshomaru took this as an advantage. He quickly changed back to his normal form and lunged. McKay hit the floor.He quickly pulledhim up by the hair and tilted his head so he could get to his neck. He sunk his fangs and drank. The blood tasted sweet yet bitter.

Kagome screamed. She felt him sink his teeth into Mckay. It reminded her about her past.

McKay quickly reacted and attacked Sesshomaru with his one sword. Sesshomaru was to busy sucking his blood to notice the attack coming. His sword went into his stomach. His attack was a direct hit. Had Sesshomaru been paying attention he would have felt it right away. He was still sucking his blood out. McKay started feeling himself weaken.

"Sesshomaru! Leave him alone!"

Someone quickly walked out of the shadows of the trees. He looked so familiar yet so unfamiliar.

"And if I don't Inuyasha? What are you going to do? Attack me? Please excuse me for not being afraid."

"No I will tell the whole coven what you did thatone night you left, or who you were with. Do you want that to happen?"

Kagome was taken aback. That was her Inuyasha out there. Protecting McKay?

Sesshomaru swallowed and took a step back. "I could care less if you tell anyone. I was done with this human anyway." With that said he quickly disappeared.

Inuyasha quickly walked over to McKay and smirked. "Looking for me?"

**END FLASHBACK**

Kagome blinked. She was back at Sango's house.

"The council received my letter the next morning saying what had happened and why I could not go back. I doubt they would have let me go back anyway," said McKay.

Memories burst through Kagome's head . Everything was coming back to her. How she had found out what happened. How **he** had come to say good bye. How she cried herself to sleep knowing her best friend was gone. How she knew the councilwould make her forget him. How they had made her and her friends the besthunters so everyone would forget him.This was exactly what they did to her. They had lied to her making her forget. Kagome burst into tears.

"They told me yyyou had run away. Ttthat you left because you hated us."

"Kagome-sama please stop crying. You now know. So now you have to tell me why you lied to Inuyasha about the girls."

"Iii was afraid hhe would kill them." Kagome's face took on the begging look. "McKay you can't tell him. He would kill them right away."

"Maybe not. Let's get their stuff and go back home and talk to him. Is that ok," asked McKay.

She nodded her head and dried her tears. She wondered why the council let **her** back into the Corporation.Her situation was just like Mckaysjust a little different.She stood up and lunged at McKay. "You don't know how much I missed you."

He laughed and hugged her back. "Same her Gomeka."

* * *

Ayame quickly took her fighting stance. She was the first one up against Kouga. 

Kea quickly pulled out her comunakay and checked his fighting level. He was an awesome fighter.

"Ayame you better watch it. He's harder to fight then he looks," said Kea.

Ayame smiled. "Then this will be more fun than I thought."

Kouga smirked.

"Let the battle begin."

* * *

**Oooh so now you know what's up with McKay (Kiar). Now how are they going to convince Inuyasha to let the girls stay while telling him they are slayers?Why is kagome wondering why the council let her back in? What happened to her that they would think not too?And what's going to happen when Ayame fights Kouga. Isn't he going to find out they are hunters by their weapons?**

**Well I will answer all of your questions in the next chapter. Sadly I will not be able to post my next chapter. I need more reviews to inspire me. And all of you who are just reading and not reviewing please review! I love all of you who are reviewing but if you could tell your friends and have them review too that would be great. By the way a great big thanks to Sesshoumarugirl#1 and Inu-chans lover for reviewing my last chapter. You guys are the greatest. Well thanks for reading and love you all bye!**


	10. im back!

**Hey everybody im back. Im sorry for not updating earlier but I was gone. Yup being held captive by a killer squirrel! Scary I know but I survived. Jk I went camping with my family. To tell you the truth I would rather have been held captive by the squirrel. Im not on the best terms with my family at the moment. Anyway you guys aren't reading for that. Here comes the next chapter.**

**Inu-chan's luver- thanks for reviewing**

**Shadow Of A Lost Soul- your right! I changed it now so that if you go back to that chapter you will see the change. Thanks for catching my mistake, and thanks for reviewing.**

**Dark Black Rose- thanks. Im glad you like it.**

**Aria-wolfstar- your reviews are back! Yes!**

**teenage inuyasha- they like me they really really like me. J/k well these next chapters are going to make it even better!**

* * *

"Let the battle begin."

Kouga planted his feet in the ground. He wasn't going to be the first one to make a move.

So he stood there looking proud at what he was doing.

Ayame took it as a sign. "Fine then if you won't move first then I will." Ayame got ready to pull her weapons out then had a second thought. I can't do that. If I do I will blow kagomes secret about us. Then we'll have to leave. I guess im going to have to fight martial arts style. With maybe just a hint of my element.

She edged forward a bit and then lunged. She curled her fingers into a fist. Her punch missed and she quickly swung her leg around. It hit Kouga square in the head. Kouga bend his head in pain but came up quickly. Ayame sent another kick his way. He caught her foot and flipped her back. She landed on feet with bent knees. He kicked straight at her shins and she toppled backwards.

Kouga quickly formed the attack in his hand. A green ball formed in his hands. Around it there was static crashing together. He threw it straight at Ayame.

Ayames hand formed the outside of a big circle in front of her. "Verde Escudo."( sorry my mom tells me I have to practice Spanish. "Your never going to talk to you aunts if you don't." yup I so look forward to talking to them. :) ---- fake smile)A shield shot out in front of her. The ball hit and merged with it.

"My turn chicken boy. Lashing vines!" Ayames hands were flat exposing her palms slowly she brought them up. A thousand vines shot up from the ground. they quickly wrapped themselves around Kouga.

"Oh no help me how am I ever going to get out of this," said Kouga. The sarcasm in his voice was quite obvious.

"Well let's see you try. I dare you!" A smile could be seen on Ayames face. Her features were light and ecstatic. She was enjoying this way to much.

* * *

McKay and Kagome talked about all that had happened when he left. She told about how Kea and Ayame had joined and hated each other but soon came to realize that they were kind of a like, both stubborn and determined.

McKay laughed. "The more you talk about her the more I like her."

"Yeah? Just don't break her heart," said Kagome.

"Why you going to do beat the daylights outta me?" McKay put his hands around his neck and faked like he was choking.

Kagome laughed. "Nope, Ayame will. She is very protective of Kea. One time at school Kea was walking and talking with this guy. They passed by a store and he turned at the corner. Kea looked down the street and saw a dead end. She told him she didn't want to go down there but he told her there was a door at the end where his friend lived and he wanted to visit. So she went. Now back to Ayame."

"She was in the store they passed and being curious she followed. When they went down the alley she knew something was going to happen. She didn't let her presence be known though. When they got to the end he opened the door and shoved Kea inside. When Ayame saw that she ran straight for that door. He saw her and slammed it. She got there and quickly opened it. There was no lock so no chance he could have locked it. There was stairs though. Ayame ran up them and kicked open every door she saw on that level.

Nothing she wasn't anywhere. She ran to the next and last set of stairs."

"The first door she went to was the last one. She kicked it and it opened."

Kagomes eyes were filled with a look of hate. McKay looked at her then looked at the ground.

"He was there trying to force himself on her. His hands were inside her shirt and she was crying. She was kicking like mad too. I have no idea why but from what she told us her powers didn't work. She didn't have her blades back then so she had no defense.

Ayame walked in grabbed the punk and beat the ne-ne out of him. She pushed him threw a window and held him outside. Then she dropped him. She ran back to kea and threw her arms around her."

"Are you kidding me? She dropped him? How come she's not in jail for murder?" Questions were popping out of McKay's mouth like crazy.

Kagome glared at the floor. "Her vines caught him before he hit the floor." She looked up at him and glared. "Why should she be put in jail for killing a jerk like that? He deserved to die. If it were anybody other than Ayame they would have gone through with it."

"I didn't mean it that I was just wondering if she had got caught or something. Im sorry. How was kea after that though," asked McKay.

"Lets just say you lost you spot as best fighter in the corp. to her."

McKay smiled and looked around. They were right outside of the gate. They just had to go through the little town.

Kagome looked up and saw where they were. She automatically shivered.

McKay noticed and gave her a quizzical look. She looked away and went forward. He followed. Man their stuff sure is heavy.

* * *

Ayame laughed and smiled. "So does this mean I win?"

Kouga still could not get out of the vines no matter how much he tried.

"I hate to say I told you so but, I told you so," said Ayame.

She looked towards kea and gave her a thumbs up.

Kea sitting on a giant rose sent it right back. (Remember I told you the flowers were big. I should be writing suicidal stuff from what im listening to write now. Not happy cheery stuff.)

Inuyasha who had come down to watch the festivities laughed. "How sad Kouga you got your butt beat by a ch"-

Ayames vines slowly wound there way around inuyasha's mouth. He was now trying to pull them off.

"No comments from the peanut gallery please," said Ayame.

"Fine I admit you win now let me go," exclaimed Kouga.

McKay and Kagome walked into the garden. Both looked at Kouga and Ayame. Kagome looked at the vines and laughed.

"Oh my gosh he challenged her."

McKay looked around and spotted inuyasha with his mouth covered. He smirked and then noticed kea sitting on the rose. She looked in his words frieking cute.

Kea jumped of the rose and went up to Ayame.

"If you want out Kouga you have to ask Kea. Ive used up to much power to do anything else. Getting here this morning and then this im surprised I haven't had a breakdown."

It was almost nighttime now. Sango and Rin walked into the garden pointing and laughing. Miroku was behind them Hojo. He had left as soon as the fight began realizing he had left the other girls in the house **ALONE** with Miroku. They continued on not even noticing everyone else.

Kea walked up to Kouga. "Don't worry you dont have to ask i'll get you out. I feel sorry for you that you got your butt kicked." Two swords of fire appeared in kea's hands. She sliced through the vines one by one. "Kagome would you get inuyasha's off for me. This is going to take a while. Ayame used her toughest vines."

Kagome nodded and then materialized a sword of fire. (They share the element) She sliced away.

Inuyasha sucked in a deep amount of breath. He glared at Ayame but said nothing. "Im going inside to go to bed." He walked off.

Kagome nodded and followed. Ayame smirked and them grabbed kea and left too. Kouga now free followed after everyone else.

McKay followed talking to himself. Well tell inuyasha tomorrow for sure.

**

* * *

**

**I completely forgot about Sango and rin and Miroku and Hojo! I feel so bad! Anyway they are back now. So did you like it? I hope you did in the next chapter were going to see what inuyasha has to say about the girls. Isn't that sad what happened to kea? Maybe in the next chapter we can hear what happened to Kagome. If you want to know tell me and I'll see what I can do if not oh well. Thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome! I love you! Sorry its not that long.**


	11. hunter kagome? or hunted kagome?

**Im back! GrabsARIATEENAGE andSHADOW into a big hug! I love you guys! Thanks for reviewing.For this you all get big fruit roll ups and im going to make you part of the story. Sadly you're going to have to be bad guys. If you don't want to review and tell me. Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

Inuyasha sat down watching Kagome. She looked so sweet when she was sleeping. Why am I thinking this? Inuyasha was dragged out of his thoughts when he saw Kagome grab her blankets. She turned and on her face he could tell she was confused.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. There was nothing to her sides. She tried to pull her blankets but they were gone. She looked around. She stepped off her bed and walked to her door. She grabbed the handle and was shoved out. The scenery completely changed. She was in the garden outside. She walked forward and saw the fountain. She smiled. Finally something she knew.

Kagome walked over to the fountain and sat on the end getting her feet and her dress wet. Dress what? I wasn't wearing a dress. The dress was a dark blue with a small flare at the bottom. The sleeves were long and draped down to her knees. It hugged her figure but not to tightly.

She felt the urge to stand up. The ends of her dress floated up. They were flowing around her. She turned around to come face to face with someone. She blinked and looked again. He was gone. She turned around again hoping he would come back and he did. He stared at her for a minute and then leaned over the edge and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes turned wide and you could see fear clearly written on her face.

Then recognization dawned. She clearly recognized this guy. She tried to speak but nothing came out. He smiled and told her: "I will come back for you my sweet. Then nothing will separate us. Not even your past."

Kagome blinked and he was gone. It felt like she was watching this all from far away. Kagome shivered. She felt cold or well the upper half of her body. Her legs and her feet felt warm. She looked down and screamed. No sound came out.

Instead of water at her feet there was blood. Kagome tried to get out but her dress was weighing her down. The blood suddenly surged up making walls surrounding kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Kagome turned in her sleep.

"Kagome wake up," he whispered. No reply nothing. He shook her and got the same thing. "Kagome please wake up."

* * *

Kagome felt the sudden urge to drink the blood. Her body wanted it but her heart resisted. She couldn't drink it she didn't know whose it was.(HINT MAJOR HINT)( yup shadow you were right)She shook her head and reached out to touch it. She looked down her nails had grown longer. She shook her head.

'No not again,' she thought.

She reached up and touched her teeth. Four of them had grown long and sharper. Her hair was now cascading down her back. Right at the middle it stopped. In her hair were bright blue highlights.

She reached farther fro the wall and it raised higher. Slowly it edged forward trying to swallow kagome. She stood still not showing fear or concern for herself. It collapsed on her. The blood pulled her down but left a opening at the top. She reached her hand out.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Kagome entire appearance changed. Her fangs formed and her hair changed. It grew longer and highlights appeared. her hand suddenly reached out.

Inuyasha stood and grabbed it and pulled her to where she was sitting up in bed.

* * *

She reached her hand out and felt someone grabbing it. The hand slowly pulled her forward. She smiled.

Kagome opened her eyes to see golden ones. She smiled and laughed. Showing her fangs. She didn't realize her change. Her laughter soon turned to tears.

Inuyasha pulled her into his arms.

"Inuyasha I was so scared. Nobody was there to save me. Except for….except for …you."

Inuyasha said nothing but pulled Kagome into a tighter hug. He was to shocked to say anything. Kagome the hunter was a ….vampire.

**

* * *

**

**Ha now you all love to find out the secret. Of course half of you already knew. Anyway got to go. Please people review. Bye! And read my new story Oh woe is me! bye**


	12. the truth

**Alright guy's im back and im ready to write. Not really but I can't keep you guys waiting now can I? Ok so here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I own inuyasha I own inuyasha well at least the plushy of him I don't own anything else**

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Kagome the hunter was a vampire. They sat there for ages just holding each other. Kagomes tears had now stopped. Inuyasha pushed away and held her at arms length.

Kagome gave a melancholy smile. She looked up into Inuyasha eyes. She shook her head and backed away from Inuyasha. She had realized that she was in her vampire form. Her ugly form as she called it. (funny I think she looks a lot better this way:thinking: hmm oh well) "Please don't look at me."

Inuyasha was taken aback. "Why not Kagome? Why can't I look at you?" 'You're beautiful no matter what.' No I have to stop thinking like this.

She got up and ran to the balcony. She was crying again. Inuyasha could smell her tears. "Please-please don't tell anyone. Not even the girls." Kagome jumped off the edge of the rails on her balcony.

Inuyasha got up and ran. What the heck was she thinking? They were on the 4th floor. To his surprise though Kagome was on the ground running away. A figure was besides her running with her.

* * *

"Kagome what happened?" Kea was shouting at her. Kea was chasing after her. She had been at her balcony when she saw Kagome jump and she had followed suite. Kagome didn't answer her but kept running. Kea followed noticing they were going into the forest.

Inuyasha waited for a few minutes before jumping out the window after them. He couldn't let Kagome get hurt and he had to find out who was with her.

Kagome dang it stop running! What ever the hel is wrong with you you can tell me.

Kagome stopped but didn't turn around. "No kea for once I can't tell you. I want to so badly - Kagome stopped mid sentence as she heard a oh so familiar laugh.

"How original you can't even tell her. You can't tell her what I did? After what that ashole did you do?"(The plot thickens)

Kagomes eyes were wide with fear. "Wh- wh-why are you here? Why are you back again Naraku? You promised me that after that you would leave me alone."

Naraku yawned and replied, "My dear Kagome what ever gave you the idea I would keep my promise."

Kagome shook her head and looked behind her to see Kea. Her eyes were wide and Kagome could see that she recognized him. She look forward again to Naraku. The tears in her eye were blurring her vision. "Leave now. I will not work for you anymore. I wont help in your disgusting plans to over rule the world with vampires." Kagome whispered the last part hoping against hope that he would listen.

He came up to her and walked past. Kagome sighed it had worked he left. Her body relaxed and she sank down. A scream turned her relaxed state into a tense state. She turned around. Kea was kneeling down on the ground a deep cut in her back.

Naraku glared and looked at Kagome. "That was meant for you. To bad your royal friend over there took it. She's a princess you know."

Kagome was shocked. Kea a princess?

Kea stood up. Her eyes were no longer filled with happiness. They were no filled with anger and determination. She turned to Kagome and grinned. "Im sorry I gave you attitude all those time at the comp. Please tell Ayame that im sorry and that she shouldn't feel sad for what happened, and tell McKay I really did like him."

Kagome blinked. Kea made it sound like she was going to die. Kagome shook her head. "Apology accepted. You can tell Ayame and McKay yourself though."

Kea shook her head and turned around to face Naraku. "If you want to hurt Kagome you have to go through me."

Naraku chuckled. "That can be arranged my dear Kea. When was the last time me and you fought?"

"The day you asked me to marry you," answered Kea, "when I told you no that I loved someone else you attacked me. See the thing is I was 14 when you asked me and I really hated your guts. To bad my father the king didn't."

Naraku chuckled again. "Yes that's right the day that you left to become a hunter. I remember now. To bad you never could forget your past with me though."

Kea shrugged her shoulders. Your right no matter how hard I tried you always made someone do something to bring me back. Like having my crush try and rape me. Being helpless. I was always helpless with you. Always."

Kea shook her head. "Not anymore. Now you are going to be helpless." Kea materialized her swords form thin air. "And im going to be the one to make you feel this way."

Kagome looked on with a hint of pride and confusion. What was keas past like? No had really asked her. Now that she thought about it she really didn't know Kea as well as she thought. She didn't know if she had siblings or what her home was like. She thought that the only important thing was knowing her b-day and favorite color.

Naraku blinked. "Oh please lady Kea tell me how."

"By sending your as straight to hell." Kea released a ball of light straight at Naraku. He dodged and sent an attack at her. It missed its targeted spot but nicked her shoulder.

"Getting rusty Naraku," said Kea.

"As are you."

Naraku pulled a sword from his belt and launched himself at Kea. She blocked his sword with both of hers. Naraku smiled and pulled a dagger from his belt. He slashed Kea in the side.

Kea gasped. "Cheater."

"Its not called cheating if there are no rules of the game."

Kagome rushed forward to help Kea. She put her hand up. "Stop Kagome. Don't come any closer. This is between me and him. I can't let you get hurt. Besides what would Inuyasha do if he found you hurt?"(Speaking of which I forgot about him)

* * *

Inuyasha slammed himself against the barrier again. He couldn't follow them. They both had gone into the forest but he couldn't. He pulled out his tetsuiga (sp?) and it turned blood red. He had wasted enough time he needed to get in there now. He could feel an evil presence and it was all too familiar.

* * *

Naraku screamed (girly scream!jk) as Kea's sword connected with his shoulder. Kea stood standing with no expression. She turned and walked towards Kagome. "Stop faking Naraku. If your going to kid I don't want to fight you."

Naraku took this as his chance. He stood up and walked towards her. He disappeared then reappeared behind her. "Dont worry you'll get use to my kidding when you come to my side." He shoved his sword through her stomach before Kagome could say anything.

Kea gasped for air. "I'd rather die then join your side."

"Well it seems like your going to do both." Naraku disappeared in a ball of smoke.

Kea shook her head and looked at Kagome. "Well it looks like you will have to tell them for me. Im sorry Kagome. Please don't forget me."

Kea swayed then fell backwards. Kagome caught her tears coming to her eyes." Im sorry Kea I should have told you. If I had you wouldn't have followed me."

"Gomeka even if you had I would have followed you and bugged you. That's just the way we sis"- she scrunched her eyes closed feeling all the pain, "thats just the way we sister hunters are. By the way I knew your secret the whole time. I didn't mind it and you shouldn't either. Being a vamp- a vampire has its advantages."

Kagome gave kea a hug the tears pouring out. "Don't leave us Kea. Don't leave me and McKay. Things won't be the same without you." Kagome was crying hard now.

Kea reached up with her hands and took of the two necklaces she always wore. She handed them to Kagome feeling pain in every move.

"Ones for you ones for McKay. Keep them safe and"- she shuddered, "always wear them." She closed her eyes and stopped gasping for air.

"No Kea don't go. Kea. KEA!" Kagome cried and cried. Her happiness had drained form her. Every emotion she had left except for one. Sadness. A hand touched Kagomes shoulder. She looked up.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome holding onto Keas lifeless form. She put kea down and closed her hands into fist.

Inuyasha pulled her up and gave her a hug. Her vampire features were disappearing. He looked down at kea. She looked like she was sleeping. Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer. Except in this sleep you never wake up.

**Bum bum bum the plot thickens like chickens that are needing some flickens. Just kidding anyway hope you enjoy and yes the three figures in the previeware Aria ,Shadow and Teenage. I need a fourth so whoever wants to be in it needs to review and tell me.Here a preview of whats next. By the way the 6th harry potter book is jacked up! dumbeldore dies!**

Naraku smiled. He snapped his fingers and three figures appeared. A guy and two girls stood before Naraku.

"I need you to pick someone up for me."

"One of the girls, Aria asked what all three of them were thinking. "Who?"

"Keanna Hittomi." --- (that's kea just in case you didn't know.)


	13. Chapter

Kagome walked the halls aimlessly. Anyone who passed by would notice that she wasn't being herself. Luckily Ayame was the one who noticed. Something had been wrong with kagome for the past day and no one had told her why. Well the only one who actually new was Inuyasha and sango. When she had asked he had just told her 'Kagome will tell you when she's ready'.

Sadly Kagome hadn't even noticed her. So she was going to have to take matters into her own hands. Silently she walked up behind Kagome. She put her hand over her mouth and pulled her into a closet.

Kagome felt a hand over her mouth hoping to scream but nothing came out. She kicked her legs and squirmed.

"Kagome Higurashi stop moving or I will have someone kidnap you. Please stop!"

Kagome's body fell limp. Her thoughts were now back on Keas death and the one person who would take it harder than her. Ayame. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"Leave me alone Ayame. Just leave me alone."

"Kagome you have to tell me what's wrong! Ever since you came back that one day you haven't been the same. What happened? And where the heck is Kea?"

Ayame squinted as a bright light flashed through the now open door. McKay looked in and voiced his opinion. "I wanna know too."

Kagome shook her head. "No you don't!"

"Kagome just tell us! Its not like anyone's damaged or anything right? Kagome!" Ayame and McKay were now ranting off at her.

"JUST SHUT UP! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? BECAUSE KEA IS DEAD!"

Ayames mouth shut automatically. McKay was silent. Everyone was silent for a few minutes. No one talked…

"You're lying! She's not dead." Ayame stormed out of the room.

McKay was silent for a moment. "She's right. You're lying. She's not dead."

He turned and left. Kagome shook her head and burst out crying. "For once I wish I wasn't right."


	14. i hate jesse swan

Ayame slammed herself down on her bed. Her thoughts were now racing. Why would Kagome lie like that? Kea couldn't be dead she had seen her a few days ago running around like her hyper little self. But what if Kagome wasn't lying and Kea was truly –

Ayame shook her head ignoring those nasty thoughts. She paced her room for hours wondering what to do. She ran to her window and looked out. Nothing was out there but what had been there before. What had she expected? Kea to pop up and smile and say im still here don't worry? No that couldn't happen. Ayame turned to leave noting the grounds were still the same as before. _Still the same as before._ The words echoed in her head before she an idea popped up. She ran back to the door flung it open and stepped into the hallway hoping no one would stop her from w here she was going.

* * *

McKay shook with rage and sadness. He couldn't help but let the tears fall down his cheeks. How could he have let this happen? How could he of all people not been there to defend her? He had promised himself he would not let harm befall her and he had failed. Sure he had only none her for a little while but he felt like he knew her better than he knew himself. (ok guys this is the cheesy I like you seen but nothing could ever happen between us scene)

His blood ran cold (wait it already is ha) at the thought of him losing her. He was losing himself to his vampire side but he couldn't help it. He had just lost the one person in the world who he felt like knew. Even though she probably wouldn't have liked him back it was ok. HE was a vampire and she ….. she was perfect. Not something evil which hell itself had refused. His vampire side smirked. The color of his eyes was changing as was his hair color. McKay bent over in pain. When he came back up he looked through evil eyes and laughed.

Inuyasha practically fell out of bed when he felt the strong vampire presence. He hopped out of bed pulled on some pants and ran down the hall. The more corners he turned the stronger it got. He wasn't sure if it was one of the boys but it was someone. HE turned the last corner. Inuyahsa felt the air knocked out of him as he ran into Kagome. She almost fell before he caught her. They were in front of McKay's room.

"What happened?"

Inuyasha shook his head. I don't know did you tell him something that would get him mad? Or is someone else inside the room. I've never felt this aura so strong before.

"I may have said something. But I only told the truth."

Inuyasha grabbed her arms. "What exactly did you say? And to whom?"

"I told McKay that Kea…. that Kea…. That kea had died."

Inuyasha released his hold on her. "Yup that would do it."

"Do what? What's going on Inuyasha? No more secrets."

"Your one to talk secret keeper. You just helped him unleash the darkest side of himself. When a vampire feels threatened beyond measure or angered way more than usual he loses himself to his other side. Were lucky he didn't lose himself on full moon or else we would have lost him completely. Well come on lets go see what exactly you did."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into the room with him. His jaw dropped in surprise. "Oh my god what have you done?"

**Ok now that bad when Inuyasha is worried. That's totally not good. Well I'll try to update whenever I can so I hope you like it.**


	15. sigh

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into the room with him. His jaw dropped in surprise. "Oh my god what have you done?"

The room was covered with cloth throw everywhere. The walls a normal blue were covered with spots of red and deep gashes. The bed was turned over and the sheets were ripped. The post was totally destroyed. Everything was amiss and in the middle McKay stood hunched over.

Kagome moved forward ready to help but Inuyasha held her back.

"You step in there and you be prepared to die wench."

Kagome took a step back. The way this room looked she didn't doubt Inuyasha's words one bit. "If we can't go in how can we help him?"

Who said anything about we? I can go in anytime I wa- Inuyasha's gaze turned to look at McKay.

His head had flicked up to look at the noise. His eyes a deep red flickered with a look of …amusement. "Oh lookie lookie if it isn't lord Inuyasha himself. Come to make me feel better or say you're sorry again for what your brother did so long ago? Or maybe your going to tell me the truth about that night? Eh?"

Inuyasha stood still his face motionless as he looked at McKay. He stepped forward and McKay stepped back. A look of hurt flashed across Inuyasha's face but it disappeared just as quickly as it came. "Your not in your right mind mckay don't say things you will regret?"

"Oh and why not? See I feel like causing pain that seems to be all I can get lately." He turned and glanced at Kagome. "Pain and suffering so why shouldn't someone else suffer with me? Someone like you two."

Kagome's head erupted in pain as she felt someone enter her mind. It was like they were drilling into her memories her past. Her secrets! 'NO', she shouted mentally. It was no use McKay just kept drilling. As suddenly as it was there it stopped but did not leave just focused on her memory.

**FLASHBACK**

Kagome stood before the council her head hung low as she searched the floor for answers. The leaders turned and discussed things amongst them selves. Kagome looked up when she heard a gasp and the whispering stop. A figure clad in all white walked to the leaders and bowed. A mask covered the features but you could clearly tell it was a woman.

The woman whispered softly in their ears and walked away.

"Hunter number 33917738398 we here by sentence you to spend 3 weeks in a training camp. We must see if you can control your…your other side." They stood and lefted.

Kagome fell down to her knees they hadn't kicked her out but why?

**END FLASHBACK**

Inuyasha made no sign of resistance as McKay entered his mind. He knew what he was looking for and he wouldn't care if McKay saw that memory again. He focused on what was happening when he felt McKay go deeper in to his memories than needed. He waited as his pace slowed down and he stopped completely. Suffering was truly on his mind for he had picked the one night Inuyasha hated the most. The night after he turned Kagome into a vampire.

* * *

Kea stood up and looked around. Why was everything so dark and lonely here. She looked around as a bright light flashed.

A figure seemed to step out of the light. "Is your name Keanna Hittomi?"

"Maybe why? Im Aria. Naraku sent us he says he has a proposition for you."

"And if I don't come?"

"He'll take your kingdom and kill your friends and your family."

**Eeh lifes better can't complain. Sorry I haven't updated I really miss your reviews. Oh yeah I will update soon I know what will be in the next chapter just be prepared to read a lot of flashbacks. Love you all bye!**


	16. is the world still there?

angel.from.the.dark.side

Dark Phoenixx

Destiny's Gem

DMWCB

Inu-chan's luver

inuyasha-4-me

katie12321

LadyDragonX

luvsinuyasha

MeitheFoxDemon

puffishigh789

Raveninthedark

Shadow Of A Lost Soul ( oh yeah do me favor and tell me how you act so i dont make you all cooky either otay thanks)

SilverMoonWolf31

Strawberry Moon Bunny

Sukuri 99

wolfer

Thank you all for putting my story on your favorites list. YOUR ALL AWESOME!

Inuyasha shook his head. No no this wasn't the memory he should have gone for. No he had had to many nightmares he didn't need anymore. He had forgotten. He had tried so hard to never remember.

**FLASHBACK**

Inuyasha shook his head as he sat up in bed. He smelt fear and tears but it disappeared. The images from his dream flashed once more and disappeared. As if something like that would ever happen. He moved off the bed and went to the bathroom to hop into the shower.

* * *

A young girl walked around aimlessly her eyes completely blank. People passed by but none wanted to stop. It wasn't the first time most of them had seen a girl about this age walking the same. The sky was growing darker as she reached her destination. Kagome opened the door to her house and walked inside.

* * *

Inuyasha felt a sudden jerk as his body dragged him down the stairs. He was being pulled by something or someone. They were calling him. He moved forward now curiosity leading him, he didn't need to be dragged. He slowed down as he reached a shrine. Why was he here? The calling seemed to have stopped but- A scream broke through his thoughts. He turned his attention to the shrine and saw the door slightly open. He moved forward listening closely. He could hear voices and smell tears and fear. Something triggered in his memory as he reached the front door. As he stepped inside and saw the girl his memories spilt out. Last night his happiness, her sorrow, and now his regret.

* * *

Kagome couldn't stop her body from what it was doing. She tried to pull away from the body but it seemed her body wasn't her own. Finally she pulled away as she sensed someone. Sensed? What the hell she could never tell when someone was right by her even if they kicked her in the butt. Why was she now sensing things? Since you were bit.

* * *

Inuyasha looked down at the family. A older lady, a young boy, and a grandpa all lay with there eyes closed on the floor. Each one had small puncture wounds on the side of their neck. Oh no what had he unleashed.

* * *

Kagome sank to the floor her mind jumbled. Slowly her vampire side decreased till it no longer showed in her appearance. For now it was dormant in the back of her soul. She looked down and screamed. NO! No what had she done? No she moved forward and grabbed her mother. "No mom im so sorry. What have I done?" Kagome cried with all her heart as she hugged her mother. Why, why had this happened to her?

* * *

Inuyasha realized what had happened. His guilty conscious stepped forward. If he hadn't been hungry he would never have caused this girl so much pain. Well he would right his wrongs and he would do it now. Reaching into his jacket he pulled a small vile out. He moved closer to Kagome and kneeled down beside her. He tilted her face up and opened the vile. He got ready to pour it when she turned her head away.

Who was this guy? What was he trying to give her?

* * *

Inuyasha tried again but she pulled away. He sighed and poured a amount in his mouth. He turned her face again and leaned down and kissed her. The liquid flowed from his mouth to hers. She started crying again as some escaped her mouth. Her tears and the liquid mixed and fell on Inuyasha's knee. It burned through his pants and left a mark on his skin. Inuyasha felt the girl pass out and laid her down. He looked over at the family. He shook his head and moved to walk out.

"Help."

Inuyasha turned around swiftly. He looked at the mother. Her eyes were slightly open and she was mouthing things.

"Please? Will you please? I dotn want her to see me like this. Please I cant let kagome think this is her fault. Please will you… will you kill us? I don't think my father and son could deal with being vampires for the rest of their life. My daughter can deal with anything but not what she did. So please will you? Please?"

Inuyasha nodded his head and bowed. He unsheathed his sword and slashes across their thighs.( did you know that if you get cut majorly there u can die within 20 minutes I love my dad he tells me lots of stuff:D)

"I am truly sorry for what I did. Please forgive me?"

The answer never came back for the woman lying in front of him was clearly dead.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

Kea moved as quietly as she could. He feet barley touched the ground. She open the fridge door and sat down.

"Ha I caught you trying to leave again," said Aria.

"Yeah trying to leave for food, im hungry."

Aria bowed her head. "Im sorry. I never should have brought you here. Naraku should never have gotten his hands on a princess."

"Don't worry I came here on my own. If I hadn't he would have killed my family. And I'd like to keep what little I have left. Don't fret about it. You've treated me with kindness and respect. I couldn't ask for more. Well accept to go home but you cant do that."

Aria smiled and sat down with her.

* * *

Kagome cried out in pain as she felt McKay searcharound in her memory. He stopped again and focused in on the memory that she had forgotten till now.

**FLASHBACK**

Kagome walked out of her room and stepped out onto the field. It was like an army camp here. She moved forward but stopped as a figure clad in white stopped in front of her. Kagome bowed . "Thank you so much lady. You have spared my life."

The figure dropped her hood." You don't have to be so formal. You would have done the same. Anyway let me introduce myself. I am Princess Keanna Hittomi. And it's a pleasure to meet you."

**Haha you all like that don't you. Well I will continue the flashback later so review and tell me what you think. Wow I updated twice in like one month. Im so freaking doing better but I think im falling for my best friend (guy not girl). Love you all and review.**


	17. man i hate guys

**GET TO KNOW ME BETTER ON MYSPACE OK? NEED LINK GO TO MY PROFILE! IM BACK YAY!**

Kagome walked out of her room and stepped out onto the field. It was like an army camp here. She moved forward but stopped as a figure clad in white stopped in front of her. Kagome bowed . "Thank you so much lady. You have spared my life."

The figure dropped her hood." You don't have to be so formal. You would have done the same. Anyway let me introduce myself. I am Princess Keanna Hittomi. And it's a pleasure to meet you."

Kea was ready to bow when she felt a hand touch her shoudler. "Please no more bowing its like the 20th century."

Kagome laughed. This princess seemed to be no more royal than Kagome and she liked it."well then Kea i promise not to bow if you promise to show me around the grounds."

Kea gave kagome a quzzical look then smiled."Of course Kagome. Since im supposed to be the general thingy here i'll give you a tour." She grabbed her arm and dragged her this way and that way.

Kagome gave a nervous smile. 'If she was the general thingy then how bad was this camp going to be?'

* * *

Kagome sighed as her opponent stayed on the floor. SHe reached out her hand and helped him up her nails barely passing over his skin. She was in her vampire form and today she was having a hrd time controlling it. For the whole time she had been here she had learned to control her changes but today was different. Everything just kept sending her over the edge of changing. But still her sense of fun and excitment took over so she didnt hurt anyone.

Kea laughed as yet another guy was put to the floor by Kagome. She was ready to speak when a messenger came in. he whispered stuff in her ear and her smile quickly disappeared." Well everyone i think thats enough for today. We'll continue tomorrow but for today i request... no i demand that you stay in your room. All night so please do your buisness now. Excuse me." She grabbed her jacket and walked out the door.

Kagome grabbed her stuff and walked out behind her. "Kea what wrong? Is something going to happen? Are we in danger?"

"Its none of your concern."

Kagome was taken aback by the comment. "Oh forgive me if i look out for my compainions." She turned to walk away.

"No Kagome im sorry i didnt mean it that i way i just ment that you shouldnt get involved in this. Its my pro- my future and im sorry if i brought you into it."

Kagome gave her a concerned look.

"Dont worry tis nothing bad," she gave her carefree smile.

"It was a pleasure to meet you and i hope someday you can find someone just like you." She winked. "For now i got to go." She paused for a moment. "Kagome promise me something?"

"It depends."

"Tonight you wont leave your room no matter what?"

"I promise unless your in touble."

Kea was about to protest. "OK but only if you know for certain im in trouble not if your just guessing." Kagome nodded and kea smiled. "Good then i'll see you- goodbye Kagome."

Kagome didnt like the way she had changed words but her mind was on other things. Like eating for one.

* * *

Kagome sat up in bed her head spinning. She shook her head and looked ahead. for a momnt it seemed as though she had heard a scream. She listened for a few more moments before fluffing her pillow. She was about to lie down when she heard a scream. A very familiar scream. She hopped out of bed and to her relief she wasnt the only one.

"Did you hear that," one of the girls asked.

Kea nodded then laughed no one could see her, "Yeah i did."

The scream came again and Kagome realized for certain whos scream it was. She ran to the door.

Kagome you cant go out there Kea said not too!"

"Well our lovely princess is in trouble and needs my help."

Kagome slammed open the door and ran as fast as she could.Her ears led her to the room nad when she arrived there her mouth dropped in suprise. On the floor surrounded by blood was Kea a sword straight through her stomach. A man was kneeling nearby his head in his hands. He looked up when Kagome aprroached.

"You, you vile creature get out." Kagomes hair stood on end when she looked at him. "Vile am i? Im not the one with blood on my hands."

"What does it matter shes dead?"

"And believe me your going to regret killing her."

She moved so fast she couldnt even believe herself. It seemed she had changed without even realizing it. She had her hand around his neck before he realized. She was way beyond her normal points of thinking now and her vampire side took over completely. Every sane thought she had flew out the window and the helpless man in her hands could do nothign about it. She tightened her grip on him and he screamed. The world went blank after that. Moments later it seemed like the lights flashed on and Kagome saw herself form far away. She watched herself lose control and finish the kill. She was ready to close her eyes when she watched herself bend down over Kea. Her fangs slowly grew as she sunk her teeth into flesh. From the looks of it Kea was still a little alive cause Kagome saw her shudder. She screamed and slammed herself back into her body. She pulled away before Kea was completely gone and watched as the transformation took place. The one that woudl change Keas entire life. She watched as Kea turned into a vampire.

**End flashback **

Kagome screamed and shook her head. "NO more no more! im sick of remembering no more!"

**Sorry guys lifes been hectic i will be updating oh woe is me soon k?i love all of you who added me as a favorite nad i'll post your name at the beginning of the next chapters oh yeah guys and please review i need lots o encouragment! love you all!**


End file.
